


Don't Speak (no dialogue prompt)

by KaeLyn86



Series: My Angelic Love [1]
Category: Lilo - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Body Worship, Butt Sex, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Hardly Any Dialogue, Kinky stuff, Kissing, Light Liam/Louis (if you squint), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Scratching, Smut, Spanking, Stripper Zayn, Sub Zayn, Vibrators, Voyeur Harry, Voyeur Lilo, bottom!Zayn, complicated sex positions, hot wax, idk - Freeform, prompt, spanking with vibrator, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeLyn86/pseuds/KaeLyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by 1D creative writing prompts, "Write a one shot with no dialogue." Read the tags and they'll tell you the plot basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak (no dialogue prompt)

Hey lovlies! My first fic on ao3! I’m tackling a tumblr prompt from 1dcreativewritingprompts, said prompt is as follows “Write a one shot with absolutely no dialogue.” Quite a challenge but I’m up for it. There is a second prompt that will be done in a second fic, paired with this one, that is “write a oneshot with nothing but dialogue.” not sure yet if the storylines will be intertwined. 

Anywho this will be Zarry, stripper!Zayn and younger Harry, with a side of Lilo if you squint. Warnings: Major BDSM, smut, smut, and more smut. A mix of kinky stuff and vanilla stuff. Don’t read if you don’t like! Otherwise enjoy! 

***

 

A young man, with curly hair that hang perfectly around his shoulders and an innocent look about him stumbled his way into a dark club, his gaze drawn to the lit stage where a dark, lean, handsome stripper was focusing all his attention on the chair that was the sole prop for his performance.  
Aside the stage were two men, just a bit older than than the curly haired boy himself. The stripper turned his attention to the two of them, and the curly haired boy moved a bit closer to the stage.  
From his position curly could hear the stripper whispering into the ear of one of his admirers. The man nodded, and the stripper rose from his position seated on his lap and winked at the boy seated next to him. A silent communication seemed to pass between the threesome. The beautiful stripper strutted back onto the stage and the music changed to a beat heavy electronic song.  
The dark haired boy flowed so gracefully to the music it’s like it flowed through him. The hard muscles of his chest glistened so beautifully in the light, even though he didn’t seem to break a sweat as he strutted over to the pole and twirled around it.  
He had all the eyes in the room on him and he knew it based on the smirk on his face. The eyes of the two boys up front watched the stripper closely and certainly no one would blame them. As the boy with green eyes watched they lovingly petted at each other and eventually began to kiss each other passionately.  
The stripper smirks at curly now that the other clients attention is diverted, even going as far to wink at the observer. The dark haired man motions at the boy to come closer and without a word the boy nods to a private room and the stripper smirks and winks again, sauntering off stage to the private room to prep it for their session, just like he knows Harry likes.  
The boy is pretty regular and he always comes to the club just for Zayn. Two nights a month like clockwork. The two never speak, they don’t have to. Harry comes into the room having paid already and Zayn only waits long enough for him to sit down to get him a drink. Vodka cranberry, on the rocks. Just like he likes.  
The stripper knows by now to take it slow. The younger boy finishes his drink and Zayn turns the music on. Playing coy he strokes his hand over his cock, just a light teasing touch. Harry growls and Zayn instinctively drops to his knees. He crawls to Harry and looks up at him through his eyelashes. Harry blinks once and Zayn strips himself slowly of what little clothes the stripper was wearing before. Little black boyshorts that leave nothing to the imagination, with a little silver ribbon on the front. Harry smirks at him and Zayn crawls over to the king sized bed in the center of the room with hooks that may be used with any number of implements to tie up the submissive boy. He knows the position his dom wants however. Face down in the sheets ass up for the first round.  
The curly haired boy takes his time picking out the silk ties for Zayn’s hands to be tied up. It’s their process. The sub will be blindfolded and tied for the first round. Harry strips slowly, staring at the beautifully tight ass of the stripper on the bed.  
The ties and blindfold are placed carefully on the bed and the curly haired boy smirks as he brings out a surprise for Zayn, setting it on the bed for later use the boy opens the cabinet with the vibrators and picks a moderately sized one. Zayn hasn’t looked up, won’t until he is directed. Perfect little sub he is.  
As it were the blindfold is fastened and the dark haired boy’s world turns black. The lean dark skinned man smiles and anyone can see that they love this, the dynamic. It’s obvious in how the two are so careful with each other. Trust each other implicitly. The soft ties go around the submissive's arms and the smile on the young man's face is trusting.  
There are kisses placed all down the sub’s back bone to the base where the curve of the black haired boy’s arse begins. A tongue licks over his displayed entrance and whimpers permeate the room as the dark skinned boy feels the tongue fuck into his hole, through the ring of muscles. It could be hours or minutes that the pleasure lasts, but it’s just the beginning.  
A long finger joins the tongue and the noises go from slightly held back to uninhibited. The curly haired boy knows just how to work the sub, all of the kinks and points to make the other scream. A second finger is added and together they curl and press against a point in the black haired man’s body that has the nerves exploding and loud screams coming from his sinful mouth. In the pleasure a third finger is added and they scissor. Whines and moans fall from the strippers mouth as the fingers are removed.  
The sub screams when the vibrator is shoved all at once into the warm hole that is stretched and wet thanks to the treatment earlier. Zayn looks content and filled as the vibe stretches into the willing hole. The vibrations start slowly at the second to lowest setting. Nothing touches the dark haired stripper except the sheets they are surrounded with, and the vibrator within its home.  
The vibrations are pleasant at first until they become vigorous. Grazing the bundle of nerves inside Zayn. The room is hot and filled with tension as if there is a crowd watching the beautiful boy being pushed to his limits. Sobs and pleasured moans rush from said boy and the tanned smooth legs begin to shake as the vibrator reaches it’s max.  
The slap of the wide hand of Harry is grounding as it would seem. The sobs weaken and Harry unties the boy, laying him flat over the bed, vibrator turned down a bit. The spanking continues, no counting taking place, just Harry’s warm hand slapping hard, until the arse beneath him is red and abused, and the submissive is writhing, seeking friction for the so far neglected cock. A hand soothes down to the area seeking attention and a large hand wraps around it.  
Like the perfect sub the black haired man comes with a scream of the dom’s name, back arched, hips writhing.  
The second round is gentle, warm, however in its way equally as torturous as the first. Face up on the bed, ankles and wrists bound, starfish style. The eldest is grateful for the stretch. Not so grateful for the cold of a cock ring that slides down to the base of the tan appendage. A huff of irritation rings around the room and a resounding sound of a match being lit hits the submissive.  
What feels like hours later the first drop of candle wax hits Zayn’s chest. Hisses and moans fill the room as it drips down the chest laid over the bed, to the abdomen, stomach, pelvis, over the painfully hard cock of the precious beautiful submissive. It is a beautiful painting to behold and the curly haired boy is grateful for the camera in the corner, carefully set for a perfect view to the bed and the perfect person lying upon it.  
The wax trail continues all the way down both legs, until Zayn lets out what is basically a constant hum, totally content and blissed out even as drying wax pinches the tan, lean body. When it ends and the candle is blown out the sub relaxes further and goes loose and pliant. His body is rubbed thoroughly with a warm cloth and it is soothing despite the sting of wax being pulled off.  
Zayn hums contentedly, totally in subspace where everything is warm and nice. He trusts his dominant completely.  
Zayn comes out of subspace wrapped in warm, slightly tanned arms. Kisses are rained down on his body, his lips. A pair of soft lips press into his and a warm tongue licks across slightly open lips. They open and everything is Harry, Harry, Harry. The taste is indescribable like sunshine and warmth. Familiar like home. Harry is home. Zayn’s legs wrap around hips and lock around Harry’s back, whimpering and aching to be filled.  
Harry anticipates his submissive's needs without needing words so he shushes the whimpers and slides slowly into the opening warmth of Zayn’s arse. Taking care not to hurt his baby, he sits still for a minute until the glazed over, hungry look in his beauty’s eyes tells him to move. So smiling at his sub he moves in an out, and it’s bliss. The feeling of being wrapped up around his lover, knowing he’s the only one who gets to do this is absolutely riveting to the young man.  
Gasps fall from both mens lips, but especially the sub’s. The constant pressure on his prostate and slight overstimulation due to coming earlier is delicious and he lives for it. These sessions twice a month are what he loves. The cock ring is slid off and the older lads body tightens to fight off the cliff edge approaching. Wanting this pleasure a bit longer.  
When he can no longer fight a hand comes up a tugs lightly on the roots of black hair and Zayn spurts, whole body quivering and vision whiting out for a long moment as exquisite pleasure wrecks the black haired man. Harry follows with a last, powerful thrust, and a low moan into the bottoms neck.  
They recover together slowly and Zayn is in Harry’s lap before he knows it, kissing slowly and lazily. They fall asleep for a bit, rousing when hunger hits them both. The club is closing so they hail a taxi and decide on a hole in the wall twenty four hour dinner where they pick up burgers and head to Zayn’s flat like they do after every scene. It’s never the same club twice, where Zayn acts like a stripper and Harry treats him like a submissive. Twice a month they do this and it works for the both of them. Sometimes they switch and Harry is the recipient. Not too often though, Zayn likes being treated that way too much and Harry would never deny his baby of anything.  
Like chocolate milk and cuddles on the hammock in their small, shared back yard, even when they tumble to the ground and Harry giggles so much Zayn kisses him to smother the beautiful sound. Harry hums and kisses back easily, tongues sliding together. The moon glows on their skin as shirts are slid off and their pants follow, thrown somewhere in the grass.  
Zayn kisses teasingly at the waistband of his lovers boxers and slides them down just with his teeth until the large erection comes into view. He licks his lips and dives in, sucking in the head and tonguing over the slit. Harry’s head falls back and he groans at the slick heat around his cock. So good. Zayn slowly works his head down to the base, swirling his tongue around and pressing against the thick vein along the bottom. The tip of his nose presses against Harry’s trimmed happy trail, and then he really goes at it. Sucking and pulling off only to go back down all the way. His rhythm is expert, down, suck, up, down, suck. Harry can no longer take it and his hips thrust up into the welcoming throat over and over, his lovers muffled groans encouraging him. His body tingles and he’s falling off the edge of the cliff, fucking into Zayn’s mouth, while the dark haired man swallows his load like it’s his favorite flavor of ice cream.  
Not far from the truth, Zayn does love a good load of his lovers cum in his mouth. He always swallows and his boyfriend loves when he’s a good boy like that. Zayn moans when his lovers large lube slicked hand wraps his cock and tugs just right. That hand leaves his cock and rubs along his perineum firmly, stimulating the angelic boys prostate. He sighs and relaxes as a finger slips in, and then two, fucking his still slightly loose hole. When the third is added he squirms, riding the fingers in a typically lazy way. It tips off Harry that he’s ready and he slides out the digits.  
Manhandling Zayn until he’s sitting on Harry’s cock, Zayn’s back against Harry’s chest, Harry’s legs kneeling and closed, Zayn’s also kneeling except wide open. His tanned arms reach behind to spread his cheeks wide open, baring his hole for his lover. Harry moans at the sight of the puckered, pink skin and watches as his cock works through the first ring of muscles. The already tight hole gets tighter as Zayn contracts and moans at the welcome intrusion.  
Zayn doesn’t want it gentle and he thrusts down hard, wanting to be used like a slut. Harry knows this of course and tips forward until Zayn is on hands and knees and thrusts desperately hard and fast, making the screams and moans pour out of his little treats lips, wrecking his tiny hole until the sub comes and comes and he loses count of how many times, just feels the tight, quivering heat around him.  
At some point Zayn flips to his back, wrapping around his lover and clinging for dear life as his hole is mercilessly pounded. He comes one last time and bites down so hard on his lover's neck it’s sure to leave a bruise, his blunt nails leave deep scratch marks along Harry’s lean tanned back, triggering his doms orgasm and he blacks out from the force of it.  
Going under twice in one night triggers his exhaustion, so when he surfaces he smiles at the arms and silky warm bathwater surrounding him. They cuddle for a while and Harry feeds him small spoonfuls of chocolate pudding. The bathwater smells lovely, like lavender, when it starts to cool Harry easily lifts him out and places him on the vanity to dry him slowly, starting with his feet and legs, working up to his cock and arse, which he pays extra attention to. He dries his chest, arms, and back softly, then massages his head longer than the rest, making sure to leave no spot untouched. Harry lifts him again, places him on the bed.  
The moment Zayn’s head hits the pillow he’s out, but just catches it when his lover whispers. “Love you, my beautiful boyfriend.” 

**  
So a little bit of dialogue there at the end but rules were meant for breaking and I only use the prompts as a guideline, with an occasional slip here and there. What did you think! Let me know. I’d love comments or kudos. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not. Either way thank you for reading!


End file.
